Let's Find Out
Let's Find Out is the eighth episode of Season 2 of Netflix original series, BoJack Horseman, ''and the 20th episode overall. ''Let's Find Out, ''along with the rest of Season 2, premiered on July 17, 2015. Synopsis BoJack is one of the celebrity guest stars on the first episode of Mr. Peanutbutter's game show, but the game doesn't go as expected. Plot BoJack is guest starring on the first episode of Mr. Peanutbutter's game show [[Hollywoo Stars and Celebrities: What Do They Know? Do They Know Things?? Let's Find Out!|''Hollywoo Stars and Celebrities: What Do They Know? Do They Know Things?? Let's Find Out!]]. Backstage, J.D. Salinger tells Todd to stay out of hair and makeup after catching him pestering his assistant Mia, who brushes him off by telling him she didn't become successful so that she could deal with his nonsense. Mia also gives Wanda an iPad so that she can watch an app that shows people's comments reacting to the show. J.D. Salinger tells his team that by the end of the night he's going to bestow his pen on to someone worthy. The show starts and BoJack is called up to the stage. Mr. Peanutbutter peppers him with questions, which are all difficult or unfair. BoJack as such gets all of them wrong. Mia and Todd are seen in the hallway backstage. Todd tries to impress her with his "accomplishments," although Mia tells him getting the pen means that she's going places, and he is a loser. The show takes a break and Mr. Peanutbutter asks BoJack how he's doing, to which BoJack tells him that he's being a dick. Wanda tells J.D. that people are loving the show. Mr. Peanutbutter pulls a fast one on BoJack and brings out Daniel Radcliffe as a competitor. During another break, BoJack tells Wanda that she hadn't told him about another celebrity being on the show. Wanda says that she didn't know that that was going to happen. BoJack goes to talk with Daniel Radcliffe but Daniel doesn't remember BoJack, despite the two having met several times before. After commercial, BoJack continues to get hard questions, whereas Daniel gets ridiculously easy questions. After Mia had told Todd he was unworthy of the pen, Todd returns wearing a suit and acting professional, leaving Mia still unimpressed. When BoJack is picked in the "schoolhouse" to write an essay, Princess Carolyn gives him advice on how to win based on her personal experience of playing poker with Mr. Peanutbutter with other celebrities in 2003—he pricks his ears up when he says the correct answer. BoJack uses this advice and gets many consecutive questions correct, to the shock of Mr. Peanutbutter, and annoyance of Daniel—until the game is tied. This upsets J.D. Salinger who tells them to cut to commercial. Daniel asks BoJack what he's doing, and says he's supposed to win as the money is going to charity. BoJack doesn't care and thinks Charity is the name of Daniel's stripper girlfriend. BoJack talks to Wanda who congratulates him, but she's concerned because everyone on the app loves Daniel and want him to win. BoJack reluctantly agrees to throw the game to help Wanda out. The next question Mr. Peanutbutter gives him is about Secretariat and when he won the Triple Crown. BoJack rings the buzzer but purposefully gives the wrong answer for Wanda. Mr. Peanutbutter begins to mock BoJack for getting it wrong as the audience laughs at him. BoJack snaps and asks Mr. Peanutbutter about how Diane went to Cordovia to get away from him. Mr. Peanutbutter stops and says she went to help people, and then BoJack says she wanted to get away from their awful marriage. This angers Mr. Peanutbutter and he interrupts the show to have BoJack sit across from him as he confronts him about kissing Diane a week before they got married, and he reveals to BoJack that Diane told him when he questions how he knew. J.D. Salinger is loving this development and wants to crank it up a notch by turning on the rain. Mr. Peanutbutter tells BoJack that all he wanted was to be his friend, but he treats him like a big joke, and he isn't oblivious to it. He asks BoJack why he doesn't like him. BoJack says that he's jealous of Mr. Peanutbutter because everything comes easily to him. Mr. Peanutbutter says that he's a movie star, he has a girlfriend and a movie coming out, what more could he possibly want. BoJack says he wants to feel good about himself the way Mr. Peanutbutter can. BoJack apologizes but Mr. Peanutbutter doesn't know if he can forgive him. They take another break and Mr. Peanutbutter storms off set. Mr. Peanutbutter runs into Wanda who says that they need to have a happy ending, but Mr. Peanutbutter is unsure as to whether he should forgive BoJack. Wanda tells him in a threatening tone it's network television, so all their show's problems must be wrapped up in under half an hour, and the people want resolution. Wanda says that this is network television and kind of "what he does." The commercial break ends, and Mr. Peanutbutter is about to talk to BoJack when the power goes out. Mia eventually finds out that Todd had unplugged the main power supply to plug in a George Foreman grill. J.D. Salinger praises Mia for saving the day and gives her the pen. Mr. Peanutbutter tells BoJack and the audience that he forgives him. Daniel is confused because BoJack kissed his wife and the only way to even the score is for Mr. Peanutbutter to kiss BoJack. Mr. Peanutbutter agrees and the two of them kiss. Mia goes to find Todd. Todd tells her that he really tried this time but he guesses that he will never amount to anything. Mia says that maybe he just needs someone to believe in him, and she gives him the pen. However, Todd was faking being sad. He gloats about how he fooled her into giving him the pen, infuriating Mia. Back on stage, Mr. Peanutbutter declares BoJack the winner but asks if he wants to risk it all in their double or nothing round. BoJack says he wants to risk it. Mr. Peanutbutter asks him, "Who starred in Harry Potter?" However, BoJack pretends he can't remember who it is, in order to spite Daniel for not remembering him. Daniel reminds him, "all the money is for charity." BoJack answers, "Elijah Wood." The money is then burned in front of them as the episode ends. Cast Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Stub Category:Article stubs